


Highschool AU Sanvers

by SapphosDaughter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphosDaughter/pseuds/SapphosDaughter
Summary: Highschool AU, Do I have to say more?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 13





	Highschool AU Sanvers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, English isn't my first Language and I'm dyslexic so please excuse any spelling mistakes cause i can't fucking spell. 
> 
> Constative Criticism is appreciated, i know this chapter is not much but ima add more later hopefully.

Maggie yawned, leaning back into her chair. She looks at the clock waiting for the class to be finally over. She starts tapping her feet against the floor waiting not so patiently. FINALLY, when the doorbell rings maggie is the first one out the door.

She takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, today is the day! She is going to ask Alex Danvers out on a date. She walks to where she and Alex usually meet and again Alex is there waiting for maggie.

Maggie’s hands are shaking but she is ready! Today is the day. Her nerves get her the more she walks closer to Alex, “Hey! Danvers” Maggie cringes hearing herself talking over enthusiastically.

“Sawyer” Alex replies, not sounding like her usual self. Maggie quickly catches on, “what’s wrong?” “its nothing”.

“Cut the crap Danvers, what happened?” Maggie asked, feeling worried about her friend. “Max asked me out,” Alex answered. “Oh” maggie tries not to sound disappointed, “What did you say?” 

“Here’s the thing, i don't know what to say. I told him I will think about it, what do you think I should say?”

“That depends Danvers, What do you want to say?” Maggie answers

“I don't know, Do i like him? No. But I think if I gave him a chance I might.”

“What do you think?”

“Well if that's the case then go for it Danvers”

“You think so?”

“...yeah” 

“Okay” Alex answers with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Again Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated.


End file.
